Opposites Attract
by MyFireBurnsForRandy
Summary: Honesty Jones & her best friend visits her grandmother who believes in astrology & are told that they will fall in love with two mystery guys. Will these 2 guys just so happen 2 work with the same company that Honesty & Sherri have just joined? The WWE?


Opposites Attract .

Honesty Jones was new to smackdown. It had been a long , yet exciting road to get there , and the best part about it had been sharing it with her bestfriend Sherri of 13 years. They'd been WWE/WWF fans since they were teenagers. Honesty and Sherri were enthusiastic about WWF at the time. They enjoyed the Hell yeahs ! Of stone cold, and the line that Sable loved to use, for the men that came to see me, and the women who wanna be me. The kids at school thought it was a bit odd that two black girls were so enthusiastic about WWF and wouldn't shut the hell up about it. While the other children were dreaming of being a rap star like Flava Flav or Ice Tea, a model like Niaomi Campbell, Or a singer like Janet Jackson , they were dreaming of being WWF Divas like Sable or Jacqueline Moore.

Thursday afternoon October 4, 2011 4:30 P.M.

Honesty decided to spend a little time with her grandma before she traveled to Chicago, Illinois for Smackdown's show tomorrow night. She wanted her friend Sherri to tag along so she called her up. Honesty rolled her eyes at the phone as soon as Sherri's voice message came up. ''Hi, this is Sherri, leave a message and I'll get back with you." Sherri was the type of person who would never answer her phone. You'd never know if she was in any type of trouble. Honesty decided to leave a message. " Hey this is Honesty, just wanted to know if you would like to come with me to my grandma's house instead of resting in some dusty hotel , and by the way next time I call you bee-otch answer the damn phone.'' Honesty was sore from all the practicing she did for tomorrow nights show earlier , so she gratefully peeled her clothes off and got into the shower. The hot water stung, but also relieved some of the tension in her lower back. It was so relaxing that she'd lost track of time and stayed in the shower nearly thirty minutes. She looked into the mirror and cocoa-colored, almond shaped brown eyes peered back at her. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off. Her phone began to ring so she wrapped her towel around herself and went into the bedroom to answer it. Surely it was sherri calling her back. "Hello." Honesty said "Where were you," Sherri began annoyed "I called you like 10 tomes already"! "And this is coming from the girl who never answers her damn phone." Honesty snapped back. "Whateva. Anyway what time were you planning on going to your grandmother's house"? Sherri asked "As soon as I get dressed." Honesty said "And when is that, you need to be more specific"! said Sherri playfully Honesty laughed. "In about 20 minutes, I hope you already packed." "Yea, im packed, see you in 20 minutes" said Sherri "And don't be fussing with your hair and makeup when I get there!" Honesty giggled "okay sweetie, I will be ready." Said Honesty "You know I hate it when people call me that!" honesty laughed "Okay, bye then bitch." "Now that's better," Sherri said "Bye!" Honesty shook her head and giggled then hung up the phone. She then slipped on her skinny jeans – well let me rephrase that struggled to get in her skinny jeans, but was pleased in the end how they fit on her curvy hips, and hugged her ample bottom. Then, she put on her V- neck dark purple shirt and slipped on her dark purple pumps. Finally she put her dark brunette hair in a high ponytail and put on gold earrings that complemented her outfit with gold eye shadow to match. It looked flawless against her sugar brown – penny colored skin. She squeezed some lip-gloss on her full lips to give them a shine.

Thursday night October 4, 2011 6:15 P.M.

Honesty's grandmother was a very spiritual person. She believed in astrology and signs and always said that they help you understand yourself and the people around you a lot better. As Honesty and Sherri walked in Honesty's grandmother welcomed them with warm hugs. The smell of the delicious food her grandmother had prepared for them made her stomach growl. "Hungry I see," said Honesty's grandmother June said while tilting her head to one side with a warm smile. They all sat at the table gratefully. "So anything new going on lately?" asked June curiously "Any new boyfriends, that could potentially give me some great grandchildren?" "No. Grandma." Honesty and Sherri said in unison "Well you guys don't know that!" exclaimed June "Honesty I'm going to give you an astrology reading." "Okay." Sighed Honesty. Honesty sat at the table in confusion while her grandmother was doing something with these weird looking cards, and looking into some snow globe looking thing. All of a sudden her grandmother exclaimed "It's an Aries heading head on towards you, and it seems to be true love!" Honesty tilted her head in confusion 'huh"? "You don't understand, an Aries is the sign of of a man or woman born from March 21st to April 20th'. You are a Libra the total exact opposite of an Aries. Everything you are he is not. So its like opposites attract! "What about me?" Sherri exclaimed. "You will attract a Taurus!" exclaimed June 'That's a Virgo 's like you , perfect match!" Sherri's face was full of joy "So what are Aries and Taurus's like?" asked Honesty curiously "Well an Aries is aggressive, generous, independent yet passionate while an Taurus is Patient, warmhearted, and reliable." Said June "Well looks like imma get some grandchildren after all!" exclaimed June. "Well this dinner was delicious grandma, I'm gonna go upstairs and get some sleep." Honesty said while getting up from the table and planting a kiss on her grandmother's cheek. "Me too!" said Sherri happily "This is too much excitement for one day!" Honesty just rolled her eyes and headed off to bed. Honesty smiled when she saw the king sized bed was still there that her and her sister Aaliyah used to sleep in when they visited there grandmother during the summer as children. Both of the women slipped on their Pj's and sunk underneath the warm covers. Sherri turned over and said "Do you really believe what your grandmother said"? "I don't know Sherri," the brunette said still facing the wall "Shit happens." Sherri sat up. The moonlight was glistening on her shiny black bob. She suddenly looked out the window. "LOOK!" Sherri exclaimed. Honesty sat up and turned to the window, it was a shooting star. "HURRY LET'S MAKE A WISH"! Honesty exclaimed excitedly. Sherri and honesty closed their eyes. _I wish that the men honesty's grandmother told us about are the men of our dreams. _Sherri thought to herself with a look of hope on her face. _I wish that the men my grandmother told us about are our soul mates, and we live happily ever after. _Honesty giggled to herself as they opened their eyes. "Well, what did you wish?" asked Sherri curiously "You'll see." Honesty said with a look of satisfaction on her face.

FRIDAY NIGHT OCTOBER 5, 2011 8:00 P.M.

"UGGGGH HURRY UP AND GET OUTTA THE SHOWER!" Sherri yelled annoyed "Wait,"! Yelled Honesty just as annoyed "You got to take your long ass shower so I get to take mine dammit!" "We have a match in less than 30 minutes! Sherri yelled "And you know how long it takes you to get ready!" "Okay, okay, I'm getting out sheesh." Said Honesty The brunette hopped out the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She lotioned up and put on black skin tight tights with hot pink lacing on the sides, and put on a top to match that showed off her ample breasts. Sherri was already ready with baby blue booty shorts that showed off her curvy behind with a glittery top to match. Her bob was freshly done and shined and glistened. Honesty laced up her boots. "Your makeup and hair look incredible today Sherri." Honesty said. "Thanks," Sherri said with a smile "And yours will too if you hurry and lace those boots up!" Honesty finished lacing up her boots and went to get her hair and makeup done. Sherri tagged along too. "I think you should go for a curly look tonight." Sherri said. Sherri was always good at matching up what hairstyle went well with an outfit. So honesty went with an curly look, and smiled at Sherri when she saw how gorgeous it looked with what she had on. Her dark brunette hair glistened and went well with her light brown almond eyes. As she sat and waited for her makeup to be done, she caught a glimpse of something in the background in the mirror.


End file.
